Terror Bird
The Terror Birds, sometimes known as Titanis, were a group of large carnivorous birds from the Pliocene. They have come through to the present on two different occasions, both times encountering the ARC team. Facts Terror Birds lived in South America but migrated to North America when a seamound created a land bridge. Titanis stood around 10 feet tall and most probably hunted Hipparion (a primitive species of Horse). Despite there being several Titanis featured in Primeval, in reality it was most likely a solitary hunter. When Titanis was first found in the Pleistocene Coastal Planes in Florida it was scientifically presumed that Titanis made it to the end of the Pleistocene 10,000-15,000 years ago, and afterwards meeting its extinction at the hands of man, but subsequent dating in its few bones or the rock formation suggests it died during the early Pleistocene 2 million years ago, though it's possible that Titanis made it into the late Pleistocene for only a few bones of just two of these animals were found. In Primeval Episode 3.6 A flock of Titanis come through to the present twice, both times through the same, recurring anomaly. The original incursion occurred in 1938, and is documented in the diaries of the scientist John Mortimer, who would later be killed by the birds. The birds then disappeared under unknown circumstances. During the second appearance of the anomaly, the birds once again came through, and attacked Danny Quinn, Connor Temple, Abby Maitland and Sarah Page. Three were killed, before the rest of the flock were eventually drawn back through the anomaly. They are seen killing only one person, but they could have killed a lot more: John Mortimer was killed by the bird, and the birds could have killed all of his friends, so the number of kills for the Titanis varies from three to six. Episode 4.7 A species of Terror Bird appears in Episode 4.7, and kills and drags a prison tourist through a satellite anomaly. It runs riot round an abandoned prison, appering and disappering in and out of the satellite Anomaly's. The Animal was shot, beaten and encountered by the team several times around the prison before being knocked unconiscous by Emily Merchant, it is presumed the Animal was returned once the two Anomaly's separted. Trivia *The Titanis seems to have a similar plumage of the Terror birds featured in film 10,000 BC. *Phorusracids such as Phorusracos had a much longer neck in reality, so these were most probably Titanis. *Along with Camouflage Beast,Giganotosaurus,Pristichampsus and Future Fungus, it made a cameo in Episode 4.1 as a flashback. *The Titanis appear in creaturedepository.com site in Episode 4.2 *Titanis is the only animal to have been naturaly encountered twice during a Anomaly incursion (As Smilodon, Arthropleura, Dromaeosaurus where encountered in Leek's Animal Prison and the Future Predator was encountered in its own time) *During Episode 4.7, this animal apper's again, but with a slight change, the birds colour has changed. At first it was considered these two speices where different but that was dismissed when Abby refered to it constantly as a 'Terror Bird'. It was then thought that the birds from Series 3 and 4 where simply different sex. That was also dismissed when another Terror Bird appered later in the Episode with a Black Neck, suggesting this could have been a Male. It may just be that the two animals are just from a different country, but the same speice's. Errors *On the Primeval site, it is said that the Titanis' home period is "Miocene and Cenozoic". The Titanis was only native to the Pliocene, the epoch after the Miocene, to the Pleistocene. Also, the Cenozoic is mentioned as if it is an epoch, it is actually the era the Plio-Pleistocene is part of. *Titanis did not live in Africa though Danny said that he had been with them for six months when he had been away for a year and he could have gone through another anomaly. Gallery Titanis' And Danny.jpg Titanis promo.jpg Terrorbird.jpg|Titanis In Series 4 Category:Creatures Category:Birds Category:Pleistocene creatures Category:Cenozoic creatures Category:Creatures that cause deaths Category:Series 3 Creatures Category:Series 4 Creatures